The Wonderful Wizard of Narf
by JacobTheWriter
Summary: Based off by the famous movie The Wonderful Wizard of Oz; (and it's musicals) The Wonderful Wizard of Narf sends Iris and Venus on an adventure they'll never forget, along the way; they'll meet friends such as Twilight Sparkle, Winnie the Pooh, Laney Penn, Discord and many more. Can they defeat the powerful Scarlett Overkill and save the day? You'll just have to read and find out!


**The Writer's Ramble**

Hello everyone; This is the man formerly known as UltimateWarrior4Life and TheRealAmerican, As of now, I go by the name of JacobTheWriter. While the name may seem bland to some, to me: It is a sign of change for me. (Because let's face it, It's been a year since the Warrior died: I think it's high time we've moved on from that day.)

I have been inactive for a good while now; and believe me, I know how it feels. I've tried to make a remake of my old Big Show's Enormous Adventure, unfortunately my desktop got the blue screen of death which totally screwed with it's hard-drive. As a result, I had to do a factory restore andcompletely abandon everything I had planned. Quite a shame actually.

But no matter; I shall march on with or without that story. Recently; I went to see a show called "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" in the Van York theatre, It was such an incredible show; and that got me thinking...what if I could create my own version of the Wizard of Oz; only with cartoon characters? It took me a few days but I finally figured out the perfect characters to do it. And that is why we're here today.

For this story; I will be using the playscript way of writing things as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is one of the most popular musicals (and movies) of all time. I hope you will be able to enjoy this story as much as I have fun writing it. Now get ready for a trip like never before as we visit The Wonderful Wizard of Narf!

* * *

 **Act I: Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

W _e start off in the town of Gloomsville with Iris and her pet Venus Fly Trap running away from someone, Iris holds Venus in her hands; they stop at the gate of the house where she and her friends all live in._

Venus: *panting; afraid* Is she gone?

 _Iris looks left and right to see if the person is gone_

Iris: Yeah, I think she's gone.

Venus: _*sighs of relief*_ Thank goodness! I didn't think she would angry at me, I was just trying to shake her hand!

Iris: I guess she took it the wrong way.

Venus: _*groan*_ I knew this was a bad idea...

Iris: It's not your fault Venus; don't worry, i'll go tell Ruby what happened. *opens up the gate*

 _We cut at the house where Ruby and all of her friends live; it is another gloomy Saturday morning. Of course, that's considered as a good thing if your in Gloomsville; Everyone is about doing a random thing._

Len: _*strums guitar*_ Fourty-four.

Frank: _*bangs drum*_ Fourty-five.

Len: _*strums guitar*_ Fourty-six.

Frank: _*bangs drum*_ Fourty-seven.

Poe: _*typing with the typewriter*_ Nine thousand one hundred and eighty seven, Nine thousand one hundred and eighty eight.

Ruby Gloom: _*jumping rope while Scaredy Bat keeps track*_

Scaredy Bat: Eight one, eight two, eighty three.

Skullboy: _*once again trying to find his place in life, this time he's up to ballroom dancing. With a broom*_ One two three, one two three, one two three, one two three.

Misery: _*waiting for something anxiously*_ Eight...nine...ten...ele- _*struck by lightning*_ ...Ow...

 _We see Ruby about to reach up to a hundred jumps on the rope. Scaredy Bat gets more and more excited as she gets closer to her goal._

Scaredy Bat: Ninety six, Ninety seven, Ninety eight, Ninety nine!

 _Just before Ruby could reach one-hundred however, Iris comes running forward to her and Scaredy Bat._

Iris: Ruby! Ruby! _*bumps into accidentally, causing her to fall and get the three tangled up in rope, Scaredy Bat jumps and freaks out; thinking that a monster has come to eat him and runs away*_

Iris: Oops...I'm ok!

Ruby Gloom: _*sigh*_ Oh well, i'll try again later _*the two untangle themselves from the jump rope and dust themselves off*_ So, what's up Iris?

Iris: _*calm*_ Oh not much except that-

Venus: _*panics*_ That Scarlett person almost attacked me!

 _*Ruby stares at Venus and Iris in surprise; and just laughs it off*_

Ruby Gloom: Oh come on Venus; She can't be that bad!

Venus: But she said that she was going to get the police involved in this!

Ruby Gloom: _*holds a comforting arm on Venus*_ Venus, look on the bright side; they haven't arrived yet. Maybe you should go inside Venus, you look like you could use a rest.

Venus: Good idea. _*stretches*_

 _*Iris and Venus walk inside the house to go to Iris's bedroom, Poe looks on at what just happened and cocks his head down and nods it; giving a disappointed look on his face*_

Poe: Poor girl and her Scarlett troubles. But I guess her venus flytrap should have seen it coming, Scarlett was one of the top super-villains back in the day. Quite amazed to see that she's still in good shape despite reaching her 64th birthday...Can't say the same for Belle though; but that's what happens when you start believing that plastic surgery is a gift from heaven. _*shakes his head*_

Ruby Gloom: _*in her mind*_ C'mon Ruby, tell him what you've always wanted to say; tell him that you could care less about what happens to Iris... _*herself talking*_ I know Poe; we all have our problems in life. I just hope that everything can blow over and we can all go back to our normal lives. _*her mind*_ You wussy...

Misery: _*comes in from the left*_ You know, she really could use some friends other than her pet fly-trap.

Poe: Oh now don't be silly Misery, she has us as our friends too. And there's also Squig, another one of her many pets.. _.*starts to bulge out and shakes randomly*_ Her many...forever growing...crazy amount of...rambunctious...hazardous... _*faints; both Misery and Ruby gasp*_

Misery: _*gasp*_ Uh oh! Did I do something wrong?

Ruby Gloom: _*fans Poe, nervous*_ Uh, no; no! He just had another nervous breakdown...that's all! _*sheepish giggle*_ _*her mind*_ No you idiot! It's because Poe is allergic to worm fungus! You learned this lesson five years ago!

We cut to Frank and Len watching from afar of the actions that happened prior.

Len: Heh. That wicked old witch Scarlett's been up to it again hasn't she?

Frank: Looks like it. _*chuckles*_ She never learns. Oh well, back to practicing!

Len: Right. _*turns back to his drum; but gets a confused look in his eyes*_ Wait, what number were we on again?

Frank: _*exasperated*_ You didn't keep TRACK?

Len: No, I thought you kept track.

Frank: _*slaps his hand on his face and slides his hand down to his nose*_ No I didn't! Now we got to start all over!

Iris: _*walks up to Frank and Len*_ You were up to sixty four.

Len: Oh, THAT'S where we left off! Thanks Iris!

Iris: _*shrug* You're welcome. *walks off slowly; looking quite troubled*_

 _Frank takes a look at the look on Iris's face and takes pity onto her._

Frank: Uh wait! _*Iris turns back*_

Iris: Yeah? _*runs up to Frank and Len*_

Frank: You uh-ok?

Iris: I guess...If only I knew what to do with Scarlett...

Frank: Hmmm... _*places his right index finger onto his chin and thinks of an idea...suddenly; he gets one*_ Say...Have you thought of using your brains?

Iris: * _confused, tries to open her head; but to no avail*_

Frank: No no no, Not like that. _*Iris stops and looks at him, even more confused*_ I mean by your wits.

Iris: Oh...Well I got those...

Frank: Well, why don't you use them? The next time you go by that Scarlett woman's house, don't go near it. That way Venus won't be tempted to knock on the door.

Iris: _*unimpressed*_ That's it? Not that much fun...

 _Misery walks in; joining in the conservation_

Misery: Why are you worrying about her anyway? She has no heart in her and in her heyday, she was one of the most popular super-villains of all time. I think the best thing you could possibly do is to pity her at this point.

Iris: _*thinks about this*_ Well that is true; she did retire sometime in 1987...at least that's what I heard.

Skullboy: _*aussie accent*_ Now hold on there! _*Skullboy walks in, now he's getting into it; this time he thinks he's an Australian hunter*_ You're not going to believe the grapevine again are you?

Iris: _*shrugs*_ It is what I heard...

Skullboy: _*scoffs*_ Well i'll have you know that the grapevine is far from truthful!

Iris: What do you mean?

Poe: What I mean is, Scarlett is technically retired per-say; she just needs that extra fire that she used to have back in the day. You see, it's called; the nerve.

Iris: Well I have that obviously.

Frank and Len give up and go to tune their and guitar and drum. Skullboy gets out a tranquilizer gun and starts to aim; speaks onward

Skullboy: So the next time she starts squawking; get one of this babies here and do this! _*finds his target and...*_

POP! Skullboy's tranqulizer hits Misery and she slumps down, losing strength from her legs and arms; eventually her eyes start to drowse up and she mumbles onward.

Skullboy: _*normal voice*_ Aw crap!

Frank and Len stop practicing and go to check on Misery, concerned.

Iris: _*shocked*_ Was that supposed to happen?

Skullboy: _*to Iris; frantic*_ No- uh, Go get some help!

 _Iris runs off to go get some help while Frank, Skullboy and Len try to wake up Misery; but to no avail. Iris comes back with Ruby; she looks on shock at an unconsious Misery and desperate Skullboy, Frank and Len._

Ruby Gloom: _*hand on her jaw, shock*_ Skullboy! What did you do?

Skullboy: I-I-I don't know! I was trying to tell Iris what to do next time she saw Scarlett, and then; POOF! This happens, I'm really sorry about this!

Ruby Gloom: _*in her mind*_ C'mon Ruby! This is your chance to tell him how much of an idiot he is! _*herself*_ It's ok Skullboy; I know you didn't mean to. _*her mind*_ Ok, I don't care if you have a crush on him, that gives you no reason to act like Christopher Robin! Freakin' softie.

Iris: Is there anything I can do to help Ruby?

Ruby Gloom: _*sweating; thinks*_ Uh...um...ah...

Skullboy: _*eyes clenched close*_ Do anything you possibly can! Even if it means going somewhere where there's no such thing as trouble!

Iris: _*stares in awe of how easy that sounds*_ Uh...okay! _*runs inside the house; probably to call 911...*_

 _...Or not; as she runs off to her room and sees Venus._

Iris: Hey Venus, I have a question...

Venus: _*smiles*_ Yes my honorable owner Iris?

Iris: _*rolls her eyes, blushing; gets back to topic*_ Do you think there's such a place where there's not thing as trouble?

Venus: _*stops and thinks about it*_ ...No, I don't think so; but I can imagine...

Iris: Yeah...

 _Iris plops down to her bed as Venus stands next to her, and they begin to think, as they think about their dream land; Iris begins to sing..._

Iris: _*singing*_ **_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,_**

 ** _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..._**

 _Venus jumps onto Iris's lap and joins in_

Venus: _*singing* **Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,**_

 ** _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..._**

Iris: _*closes her eyes; pretends that it's night and wishes on the first star she sees* **Someday I'll wish upon a star**_

 _ **And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**_

Venus: _*sees all of their melt into lemon drops* **Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**_

 ** _Away above the chimney tops,_**

Iris and Venus: _*singing* **That's where you'll find me.**_

 _By now; their imaginary land has become a reality. Their bed is replaced by one gigantic marshmellow; the window made out of chocolate, and out there it's sunny and bright._

 ** _Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._**

 _ **Birds fly over the rainbow,**_

 _ **Why then - oh, why can't I?**_

 _Iris and Venus see happy little bluebirds flying over the rainbow; The dream fades away as they sing the last few sentences._

Iris and Venus: _**If happy little bluebirds fly**_

 _ **Beyond the rainbow**_

 _ **Why, oh, why can't I?**_

 _The song ends as Iris and Venus look on, smiling. This does not last long as the next time Iris looks out on the window; she sees a familar figure...a figure she had to run away from in the hopes of not getting into hot water...It is Scarlett Overkill's car! Everyone stops in their tracks and sees to overly long red sports car and waits for her to open the door..._

* * *

Is there such as a trouble-free land? What does Scarlett Overkill want from Ruby and her friends? And will Misery ever recover from being tranquilized? Tune in next time to find out all the questions on the next chapter of The Wonderful Wizard of Narf!

 **Drying the Ink**

So yeah; that concludes the first chapter of this overly long project of mine called the Wonderful Wizard of Narf, I hope you enjoyed it; leave me a review telling me what you think, and i'll (hopefully) see you for the next chapter.


End file.
